Big Bad Cat
"Big Bad Cat" is a song sung by Spike and Siri in Rugrats Go Wild. Lyrics (The big bad cat's an act The big bad cat's an act) Spike: Don't go and be fooled by those fancy pants It's just her feline arrogance Flaunting their colors with tinkerly bells She think her litter box don't smell Don't go and be fooled by this crazy cat Siri: Don't go and listen to his crazy fact Not gonna tell you twice You better watch your back Spike: Don't go and be fooled The big bad cat's an act (The big bad cat's an act The big bad cat's an act) Siri: I thought I warned ya (I thought I warned ya) Not gonna tell you twice (Not gonna tell you twice) You better watch your back (You better watch your back) (Don't go and be fooled The big bad cat's an act) Spike: What do you think? You think I'm afraid of your claws? Siri: Can the old canine philosophies Why don't you just go and tend to your fleas? Don't push me mutt I'm just not in the mood You're one swipe away from becoming cat food Spike: Don't go and be fooled by this crazy cat Siri: Don't go and listen to his crazy fact Not gonna tell you twice You better watch your back Spike: Don't go and be fooled This big bad cat's an act (The big bad cat's an act) What'd I tell you? (The big bad cat's an act) Siri: I thought I warned ya (I thought I warned ya) Not gonna tell you twice (Not gonna tell you twice You better watch your back) Spike: Don't go and be fooled (Don't go and be fooled) The big bad cat's a furball hackin' Rodent snackin' act That's right, an act You're just some pussy cat You think you're tough Siri: I dare you, Spike, to call my bluff Spike: You're a very scary putty tat Siri: You're one swipe away from becoming toast Eliza, get my doggie bag I'm about to catch a snack (The big bad cat's an act) Spike: Whoa, who cut the cheese? Was that you, baby? (The big bad cat's an act) You may wanna reexamine your diet Siri: I thought I warned ya (I thought I warned ya) Not gonna tell you twice (Not gonna tell you twice) You better watch your back (You better watch your back Don't go and be fooled The big bad cat's an act) Spike: Here I am, come get me We can settle this right now, right here Mano y mano, dogo y cato (The big bad cat's an act) Come on, me and you (The big bad cat's an act) Come on, let's go right now I'll rip that fur coat off ya (I thought I warned ya Not gonna tell you twice) And wear it, and all my dogs friends will be goin' (You better watch your back) "Spike, where'd ya get that skanky cat coat?" (Don't go and be fooled The big bad cat's an act) Hear what I'm sayin' red? Videos Big Bad Cat lyrics - Rugrats Go Wild Category:Villains' songs Category:Music